1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power feeding system and a wireless power feeding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices using electric power as a prime mover, which are typified by mobile devices such as mobile phones or laptop personal computers, are often used while being carried.
In addition, transportation means such as bicycles and automobiles which use electric power as a prime mover have been developed in terms of its cleanness and safety in the aspect of environment.
Electronic devices and transportation means which are used outside the house or while traveling are difficult to supply power constantly by a wire from a commercial power supply distributed to each house. Therefore, portable electronic devices and transportation means are provided with batteries which are charged from a commercial power supply in advance and operate by supplying power from the batteries.
Since operation period of the electronic device is limited by the amount of power storage of the battery, a user needs to prepare a spare battery or search a commercial power supply, from which the battery can be charged, outside the house, in order to use the electronic device continuously for a long time.
Therefore, a power feeding system in a contactless manner has been proposed and a power feeding system with higher efficiency in which a problem of an obstacle or the like has been considered is studied so that power feeding to the battery can be performed without a commercial power supply (see Patent Document 1).